Supernatural S1E05 DEATH IN THE FAST LANE
by Kate Sienna Zoe
Summary: Fifth episode of my series. The hunters get called in on a case & get involved in the high speed life of illegal street racing. Turbo engines, fast cars, nitro, hot chicks and a lot of horsepower at the west coast. Sound like fun, until it gets personal.
1. Chapter 1

_San Diego, California_  
><em>One day ago<em>

Night falls in the big city, but that doesn't mean it's sleeping, in fact, it comes to life. The Coronado Bay Bridge bends over the water like a snake, connecting the main land to the Northern Island. In the distance a train passes. The sound the metal wheels make on the rail can easily be mistaken with thunder, but the sky is clear, except from a few innocent clouds, colored orange from the downtown lights. The nightlife of San Diego is electrifying, especially on this day. Between the old warehouses near the harbor, where normally at this hour work has stopped and the streets are calm, a group of people have come together on the crossing of Main Street and Sigsbee Street. They didn't come alone, they brought their cars. A final guest arrives in a tuned 97'Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX, apparently he's a regular.  
>One of the guys approaches him to welcome the guy. "Jay, what's up?"<br>"Dan the man", they box their fists as a handshake, then turns to one of the other mates and greats him as well. "Juaxoo".  
>"Jay Jay… So how are we doing this tonight?", a young Asian guy asks the three that are standing in a circle while others listen in carefully.<br>"One race, one grand to buy in", Danny suggests.  
>"Quarter mile?", Juaxoo checks.<br>"Quarter mile", Danny confirms.  
>"I got a better idea", Jay throws in.<br>Curious the others look at Jay, who is the tallest of them all and also has earned their respect many times over. Amused he looks them all in the eye one by one before he clarifies himself.  
>"Death Road".<p>

A short silence, followed by whispering and some comments come from the spectators. Everyone in this business knows Death Road.  
>"What?", Danny eyes widen. "You wanna race that track?"<br>"They just finished it, but it isn't open yet. I'm talking 5 miles of brand new asphalt, tight turns and no roadblock needed", Jay argues. "Unless you're crapping your pants of course, white boy".  
>The others who have surrounded the three racers shout out a loud 'ow!' because of the insult and laugh entertained, but Danny takes it well. He takes out a roll of hundred dollar bills, followed by another; it's two thousand dollars.<br>"How's that for a chicken?", he challenges.  
>Jay grins and looks aside at Juaxoo, who takes the same amount of money out of his pocket and the tall Afro American follows.<br>"Winner takes all", Jay decides.  
>"Let's do this!", Juaxoo shouts enthusiastic, getting the crowd exited as well.<br>All haste to their cars, every single one of them unique and fast. They split up and go in different directions in order not to draw any attention from the local police. Jay hits the highway and takes the lead. After thirty minutes, he arrives at the beginning of the road down in the hills just outside town. Others soon follow and park the car along side and remove the 'road closed' signs. Everyone seems to know exactly what his or her job is. Jay gets out of his 97' Eclipse and walks over to young guy with a trimmed beard and a baseball cap on, who leans over his rolled down window of his 92' Mazda Miata. From inside his car what sounds like a police radio gives him all the details of the cops' location.

"Ty, are we ready to go?", Jay checks with the guy.  
>"They're busy with an armed robbery, you're good to go", he confirms.<br>"Alright people! Let's burn some rubber", Jay walks back to his black Mitsubishi and gets in.  
>A line is drawn from one side of the road to another as the three cars drive up to their start position. People alongside the road cheer and shout exited as the drivers encourage them. Jay enjoys it, the adrenaline is rushing through his body, although he seems completely calm to the outside world. He glances aside at Juaxoo, who's working on the board computer of his yellow 05' Subaru WRX Sti. It's a brand new car and Juaxoo has put a lot of money and effort into it, but he's not as good as a driver as he is, so Jay's sure he'll win. Danny on the other hand is a different story. He has been in this world for quite a while now, he's an excellent racer and his ride ain't bad either; a '02 Acura RSX Type-S RHD. It's gonna be a fun race, that's for sure. All stop right before the line and Jay lifts up the passenger's seat to reveal two NOS tanks, which he opens, and turns a few switches. He gasses up, letting the engine growl. The others join in, letting the spectators feel the heat from their exhaust pipes, which ejaculate fire. As Ty lifts his arms in order to give the 'go' they all put their race cars in first gear and on the signal all three shoot away like bullets, the tires shrieking and engines running even louder. Skillful and without fear Jay shifts gear, watching Juaxoo who's right in front of him. As expected, after the first turn Juaxoo looses his position and falls back to a second place after a mistake of judgment. Jay can see in his back view mirror that he nearly misses the crash barrier and to make things even worse for the Asian dude, Danny passes him with a neat movement in the inner corner. This is so much more fun than the quarter mile, this is where you can test the driver, not the car. Juaxoo is surely gonna lose his two grand, but Danny is right on his tale. He shifts back to his second gear for a sharp turn, which he gets through drifting. His only real competitor can't get next to him and Jay smiles; once again he's the best.<p>

Then something in the corner of his eye catches his attention. A bit surprised he glances aside to find another car next to him.  
>"What the hell?", Jay muddles perplexed.<br>Since when do racers just tune in without even paying the price? This is insane, where did this guy come from? Jay shakes his head irritated and shifts to his 5th gear; he's gonna smoke him. On a straight bit along one of the hills of San Diego he presses the little red button on his steering wheel that results to only one thing; more speed. A dose of NOS is injected into the engine, giving it a boost of speed and energy, one that's needed to run out his new opponent, but when he glances aside, the black car is still next to him. It's driver creates a little space between them and then hits Jay's Mitsubishi hard in the side. He's barely able to correct the car from smashing into the barrier and looks aside stunned.  
>"Jezus Christ!", he curses. "Do ya want me dead or something!"<br>Jay gets his answer fast enough, because for a second time the car hits him in the flank, only this time even harder and right before a turn. As Jay starts slipping every thing seems to go in slow motion. In one last glance he looks through his windshield and sees the barrier coming right at him. There's nothing he can do and with about a 100 miles an hour he hits it. As if the crash barrier is made out of matchsticks the car breaks through. Until this moment, Jay is still there to tell the tale, but when the 97' Eclipse folds itself around a tree like it's made out of rubber, all lights go out. A race that the big guy was sure to win, it the race that he has to pay with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Greenwood, South Carolina_  
><em>Present day<em>

Fall has arrived, certainly in the Northern states of America. Rain is pouring down and a stern wind from the east makes being outside far from comfortable. The night fell hours ago and it´s quiet in the woods outside the city of Greenwood. On an empty road far from life, a car is parked. The black Chevrolet Impala seems abandoned, but next to her, a Harley Davidson Road King rests on its centerstand. The two different forms of transportation seem nowhere close to their owners, but this sight deceives. Inside the '67 Chevy Sam, Zoë and Dean are resting. Zo – who has conquered the entire backseat – is fast asleep, as Dean, who found a less comfortable spot in the driver's seat. But Sam on the other hand is everything but at rest. Pondering the young man stares through the window as drops of rain haste down the glass on the other side. He checks his cell phone for the time; it's almost 4 AM. They pulled over round 1 in the morning. The rain was coming down with buckets at the time like now and both Winchester brothers started feeling sorry for the motor chick, who doesn't have the luxury of a roof and a heater. The three of them weren't really going anywhere anyway and after three cases in less than three weeks, they needed a good night sleep. He looks over his shoulder and smiles by the sight of the young woman, all cuddled up in her blanket. She looks so peaceful, so sweet, so not Zoë. Sam grins, but on the other hand, she has changed over the last couple of weeks. She became more understanding, friendlier. Suddenly she wanted to come along on their hunting trips, while before she always preferred hunting alone. She flies solo, that's her motto; apparently not anymore. The 180° turn she made did surprise him a bit, but maybe Zo now too realizes that teaming up sometimes is better than struggling alone. Dean has been grumpy about her company for about a week after that strange fight they had outside that diner near Boston. Sam figured that he's probably still worried about Dad's warning for this girl. He's truly proud of his older brother, for finally having a mind of his own. Still, Sam can't help to wonder, on what ground was Dad's order based? Why does their father want Zoë dead? The same question is probably haunting Dean as well. It must be tough for him, with a drill sergeant like Dad on his back, knowing what his response will be if their father ever finds out he's ignoring his orders.

Yet there's something about Zo, she did something to earn Dean's trust. Whatever it was, it's a big first for his brother. He has never trusted anyone over Dad, not even him, not even himself. Sam's gaze shifts to Dean, who's still far off with his shoulder resting against the door and his head against the cold glass. Could it be that the reason why Dean trusts Zo so much, is the same as Sam's? The youngest of the two is passed denial, he knows he feels something for the smart girl from California. He feels guilty as hell and thinks about Jessica and her death every day, but he can't keep his mind of the new girl that walked into his life. Dean wears his mask well, but could it actually be true that he also has feelings for her? He treats her differently than other girls, yet he believes in her. He doesn't have the best way of showing her, but what can he say; subtle and Dean don't go well. But then Sam shakes his head; he's getting paranoid. He sure hopes his brother isn't in any way interested in Zoë Sullivan. If Sam wants to give it a shot, he can't have a womanizer like Dean around to steal the crown jewel. He stole his prom date before, he won't let it happen again. Even now that Sam has his mind set on Zoë, he still thinks about Jess. It's strange, he swore that he saw his former love standing in the streets the other day, just looking at him driving by, but she disappeared into thin air. A hallucination, nothing more, probably a result from the lack of sleep. Talking about sleep, he'd better catch some. With a sigh he lays his head back and closes his eyes, but as the thunder rumbles louder, he realizes that it's no use. It doesn't seem to bother Dean though, who on top of it all starts to snore. As a finishing touch, a Nokia ringtone sounds from the back seat. It awakens Dean, who lifts his head with a confused and nothing close to awake look on his face, his hair all messed up. But Zoë is so fast asleep that she doesn't even hear it.

"You've got to be kiddin' me", Dean grunts as he rubs his face.  
>"Zo, wake up", Sam leans over and pads her against her leg.<br>She looks up sleepy. "What?"  
>"Your Goddamn phone", the eldest brother muddles.<br>"What time is it?", she asks hoarse, searching for her cell.  
>"To freakin' early to be popular", Dean returns smartly and not in the best mood now that she has disturbed his nap.<br>Zo doesn't respond and looks at the display of her phone. She doesn't recognize the number, but picks up anyway.  
>"Sullivan".<br>"Zoë? It's Danny".  
>From Zoë's reaction Sam can tell that she knows the person on the other side and he has caught her off guard. She stares ahead with wide-open eyes, a bit overwhelmed.<br>"Danny…", she stutters, speechless. "I… ehm, it's been a while".  
>"Ooh, ex-boyfriend?", Dean teases.<br>He turns around like a curious kid and rests his arms on the back of the seat, but Zoë hushes him by bringing her finger to her lips.  
>"I'm so glad that I've reached you. How are you?", Danny asks uncomfortable.<br>_  
>How do you think I am?<em> It's the comment she'd most likely would have given anyone, but not Danny. The feeling of guilt and anger overcomes her and she's lost in words, yet she doesn't want to show that she's scared to death and so she cuts to the chase.  
>"Why are you calling, Danny?", she asks upfront, knowing he wouldn't phone her without reason.<br>There's a moment of silence on the other side, but after a few seconds of awkwardness the young guy replies.  
>"I think I need your kind of help".<br>"My kind of help?", Zoë plays dumb.  
>"Listen, Abs told me, about what she did for a living, and… well, with her gone, I thought you might be able to help".<br>Zoë swallows apprehensively and keeps silent, waiting for more. She considers it, she knows Danny pretty well, it would be unfair not to help him. And after what happened with Abby, she kind of owes him. It's just too damn close! This is her sister's area here, her sister's, not hers!  
>"You're the only person I know of who might be able to help, or at least know someone who could. Please", Danny asks desperately.<br>"I can help", she decides. "You still live down the West Coast?"  
>"San Diego, yeah", Danny confirms relieved. "Thanks, Zo. I know this must be hard".<br>"Thank me when I've got rid of your problem. I'll be there tomorrow".

She hangs up, still a bit struck by the conversations and stares at her phone for a few seconds. Then she looks up at Sam and Dean, who – like twins – both have their arm over the back of their seat and gaze at her, waiting for some kind of response or explanation, obviously curious what's going on. But Zoë doesn't want to talk, so she turns her head and looks away to avoid the glares and puts her cell back in her pocket. Lightning flashes followed by thunder break the silence and Dean already turns around to face the wheel, losing interest and not feeling like asking.  
>"What was that all about?", Sam, who hasn't taken her hint, asks confronting.<br>"Nothing, just an acquaintance", Zoë cuts off.  
>The youngest of the two Winchester brothers keeps looking at her. His curious yet worried green eyes penetrate hers, eventually it pays off.<br>"He's a friend of Abi's, he needs my help", she tells without using too many words.  
>"Why can't Abs?", Dean interferes, who happens to have met Zoë's sister.<br>"She's unavailable", Zo replies shortly, clearly not in the mood to talk about it.  
>Dean opens his mouth again to throw in a perky comment, but when he receives a warning glare, he raises his eyebrows, but drops it anyway.<br>"Okay…", he rolls his eyes and tucks in against the door again.  
>"Get your ass up. We're leaving", Zoë decides.<br>"We are?", Sam dares to question.  
>" We are if we want to get to San Diego before tomorrow night", she adds up.<br>"San Diego?", Dean shoots up and puts his foot on the break in order to start his precious car. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place".  
>"So, we're going?", Zoë checks with the brothers.<br>"I guess", Sam presumes.  
>"Then lets get this show on the road", she sighs, not really that enthusiastic.<p>

With reluctance the young woman gets out into the pouring rain as a flash of lightning lights up the area as the water hits her leather jacket. Quickly she puts her helmet on and rushes to her bike. Not that she'll get less wet if she hurries, she just wants to get away from this cold rainy place as soon as possible. Fall in the North; the downside of riding a motorcycle. The boys watch her walk towards the black Harley as the rain taps on the hardtop, then Dean backs up. As the V8 engine growls, Sam instinctively glance aside.  
>"Why the sudden change of heart?", he asks.<br>"Are you kiddin' me? We can't allow darkness in the sunny state. We've gotta save those poor people", Dean says dramatically while he puts his car in forward motion again and follows Zoë's trail.  
>"You're thinking bikini's and Daisy Dukes, aren't you?", Sam guesses with a glare.<br>"Oh yeah!", the eldest grins.  
>He turns on the radio and pumps up the volume. Axl Rose starts to sing the lyrics of <em>Paradise City<em> as soon as Dean turns the Impala on the main road and gasses up. He bangs his head on the beat with that typical expression on his face; boyish and up to no good. He's in the need of some sun, because they have been working cases in the cold nonstop now. Dean doesn't care that he has to drive all night and day, he doesn't care what the case is or why Zoë's acting so strangely quiet. Those are concerns of tomorrow, but right now they are going to California, no complains there.


	3. Chapter 3

_San Diego, California_  
><em>Present day<em>

It`s a sight they all have missed. An empty road ahead, surrounded by dusty dessert hills and a bright sun above them. The temperature is over 85 degrees as Dean, Sam and Zoë cruise through the Californian scenery. Deep Purple's _Highway Star_ is on the radio, which is turned on loud enough for Zo to hear it. The only female of the company of three rides her Harley in front of the pack. The custom made exhaust pipe gives the engine of the bike that special rumble that makes Harley Davidson famous. Dust covers both black vehicles, but the chrome still shines bright. The sun is hot even though that it's October, Zoë took the advantage of Californian law and left her helmet hanging from one of her saddlebags. She also packed her motor jacket and leather pants and enjoys the warmth directly on her skin, wearing a tank top and a pair of worn out jeans.  
>"Not a bad sight, ey Sammy?"<br>It's Dean – of course – who makes that comment. He hasn't only been staring at the rear end of the bike. Sam looks aside and throws him a glare. He clearly enjoys the presence of the natural born beauty.  
>"Forget it, Dean", he huffs, shaking his head.<br>Dean turns his head aside puzzled. "Why not?"  
>"She's not into you", Sam replies, a little defensive.<br>"She's not into any living creature on this planet, but that doesn't mean I can't look", the eldest replies with twinkling eyes.  
>"Since when do you 'just look'?", Sam glares at his brother, not too happy with his brother's interest for Zoë.<br>Dean intends to answer that, opens his mouth, but then closes it again. Sammy's right, he never does.  
>"Why are you interested in her all of a sudden?"<br>Sam is done guessing, he wants to know what's going on in that head of Dean. But he doesn't get the response which he hoped to get.  
>"Are you blind? Look at her!", Dean nods at her through the windshield.<p>

Sam follows the nod and is gripped by the view for a few seconds. He certainly gets why Dean is interested, but that doesn't mean he has got to like it. Sam has set his mind on Zo, because he believes that beneath all of her bitchiness and the damage is a goodhearted girl who's just masking that she's miserable. He also knows Dean, who uses women for personal pleasure and doesn't give much about how they feel when he's gone the next morning. Besides that he won't let Dean steal the girl he's falling for, he won't let his brother take advantage of Zo either.  
>"She won't fall for it, Dean. She's not naïve, you are though", Sam lets out a little sarcastic laugh.<br>Dean doesn't take it well. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
>Sam shrugs, but answers carefully. "She doesn't really like you that much. You two fight all the time, never agree…"<br>"We agree on stuff", the eldest argues, a little childish.  
>"Oh yeah? Name one thing you two ever agreed on", his brother confronts victoriously.<br>He's got him, at least Sam thinks he does, because after a moment of silence Dean comes up with something.  
>"Food!", he shouts out.<br>Sam shakes his head disapproving, but can't help to laugh.  
>"Something that's of an actual importance", he specifies.<br>"Food is important to me", Dean counters, but it's not a good enough of an answer for his brother.  
>"Alright, here's a fact of big importance we agree on", Dean glances aside with one hand on the wheel as he leans back.<br>Sam can see the triumph in his grin. "You're a geek".  
>"I'm not a geek!", the tallest bites back defensive, but suddenly seems to realize something else.<br>"She said that?", he asks hurt.  
>Dean laughs out loud and turns on the radio, which starts in the middle of the chorus of Blur's <em>Song 2<em>.  
>"Ah Sammy, you're so easy", he grins amused.<p>

Clearly enjoying himself he gasses up as Sam now gets that his brother has fooled him once again. With loudly roaring engine Dean drives up next the motor chick they ride with. She sits back in the saddle and seems relaxed, yet her face looks tensed and somewhat sad. Dean leans over so that he can see the woman on the Harley through the passenger's window, while he keeps his car steady.  
>"Hey Zo, last down the coast pays for dinner!", he shouts.<br>"You go ahead", she replies, not that enthusiastic.  
>"Ah, come on! I dare ya", Dean challenges.<br>Annoyed Zo glares aside. "I said no!"  
>Both boys raise their eyebrows, but Dean says no more and gasses up without her.<br>"Okay…", he sighs, but ignores that snippy reply as he concentrates on the road again.  
>"What's her problem?", Sam asks out loud while he observes the girl in his back view mirror.<br>"She _is _the problem, Sammy. That's Zoë, get use to it", Dean speaks wisely, who cannot be bothered by being yelled at.  
>"Something must be off", the youngest has a feeling about this.<br>"Nothing is, there ain't a sweet hearted Californian surfgirl somewhere inside that tiny body of her", the eldest brings to Sam. "Just loose the idea".  
>Pretending not to know what his brother means with those words, he glances aside. "What idea?"<br>"I can see what you're doing Sam. And I'm telling you to stop it", Dean advises.  
>He speeds up, racing the Impala to an 90 miles an hour, but the smooth road over the gentle hills allows it. Sam needs a moment to find a way to respond.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about".  
>It's the only thing he could come up with, but he regrets the words the moment he pronounces them. That sounded even lousier out loud than it did in his head. No wonder it makes Dean laugh.<br>"I'm might not be as smart as you, but I'm not stupid. I see how you follow every movement, I see that she makes you nervous when she enters the room. You watch her sleep, you worry about her during a hunt", he sums up, confronting his little brother with the facts.

Sam looks away and shakes his head, but he can't even convince himself.  
>"You're falling in love with her and you know damn well you shouldn't", Dean speaks stern.<br>"Why not?", the youngest presses agitated.  
>"Because you're hunting again. You're a hunter, Sammy. You can't have relationships, you can't have friends", Dean speeches, but is disturbed by Sam, who rolls his eyes.<br>"Okay, now you sound just like Dad", Sam notifies.  
>"And he's right", Dean doesn't even deny. "The only people you can rely on are the people that work this world themselves".<br>"Do you realize what you're saying?", the youngest huffs. "Zoë is a hunter, Dean! She of all girls knows this world and definitely works it too", Sam snaps.  
>A sigh escapes from Dean's lips. Crap, he's right, his little stubborn brother has a point there.<br>"True enough", he admits. "But it's not just that…"  
>"Yeah, go ahead and make up another excuse".<br>Sam is pissed off now that he feels like he's under attack and he's not afraid to defend himself or his point of view. Dean tried to avoid this matter, but he has to tell him the truth, how hard it might be.  
>"She's not Jess, Sammy".<br>Stunned Sam gazes aside at him, getting even madder.  
>"I don't want Jess!", he yells back.<br>Now it's Dean's right to look aside perplexed. His own words seem to shock Sam as well, because he looks down ashamed and disorientated; did he just say that?  
>"You don't want Jess?", Dean repeats disbelieving.<br>Sam shakes his head, but not as in that he doesn't want her, but that he didn't mean it like that.  
>"I mean I don't want someone like Jess", he explains.<br>"So what, you pick the complete opposite so that she doesn't remind you of your ex-girlfriend?", Dean confronts harsh. "And you blame me for taking advantage of women".  
>Sam has nothing to say, he realizes Dean is right in that matter. But is it really because she's so different from Jessica, or is it something else about her that attracts him? He can't tell, he's too confused.<p>

"Zoë will break you, Sammy. She's not the relationship kind-of-girl. Besides, we still have to be careful with her. Dad did warn us…", but Sam doesn't let him finish.  
>"Yeah yeah, that she's dangerous. I know. It's just that…", he looks down at his hands, searching for words. "It's not something I can switch off, Dean".<br>"Jesus Christ, you really are falling in love with her, aren't ya", Dean sighs, shaking his head.  
>A moment of silence follows and Sam glances outside his window watching the dry lands pass by. His older brother gazes over the steering wheel towards what's coming, but ponders at the same time. Then in front of them appears what they have been traveling for. Over the last hill they ride and the ocean appears at the horizon. Finally, they've made it to the west coast! Dean smiles, this is where he belongs. The discussion about Zoë is paused for a moment, but he does realize that she is becoming a big issue for Sam. He's just afraid that she's not just his rebound girl, maybe he really does like her and maybe he's right. What if there is so much more underneath of all the smart talk and arrogant appearance she has? If it's good or bad, he knows she has many secrets and to be honest, he's not sure if he wants Sam to find out. He's certainly not gonna allow anything between the two of them, because even though he's hunting with her now, he does remember the words of his father; she's trouble. And maybe, just maybe by getting Sam to fall in love with her, she already proved that.<p>

_San Diego, California_  
><em>Present Day<em>

"You're sure she told us to meet up here?", Dean double checks as he slowly drives his car down a small street.  
>"Hundred percent sure. She told us to show up on the corner of Sigsbee Street and Main Street", Sam confirms a little surprised by the crowd in the normally so quiet harbor area by night.<br>He glares over the dashboard as they get closer. "What is this, some kind of gathering?"  
>"Check it out Sam", Dean, who has rolled down his window, checks out a group of girls in small tops, hotpants and stiletto's.<br>He whistles. "Whatever this is, I like it", and winks at the young ladies.  
>But Sam has his eyes focused on what's ahead. "Dean…"<br>The eldest of the two looks in front of him to see what Sam is stammering about and is captured by the sight as well. Cars. And not just cars. Fast, tuned up, neon lighted cars. Silenced Dean parks the Chevrolet Impala and gets out. The vibe is exiting, slightly tensed. Rap music sounds from the large woofer stereo sets built in the trunk of the cars. Dean is so intrigued by this whole happening, that he doesn't notice that his classic Impala gets attention from several people. A young latino in a red cocktail dress with long black hair walks up to Dean in a sensual way.  
>"That's quite a muscle car you've got there".<br>Dean comes back to reality by the warm voice, and what a reality it is. The South American beauty in front of him looks like she walked out of a skin mag.  
>"Well thank you", Dean grins pleased.<br>She reaches out to him, caresses his cheek and then his arm, which she feels when she has her hand on his biceps.  
>"It fits you", she smiles.<br>Then she walks off, just like that. In her way over to some other girls she looks over her shoulders and hypnotizes Dean with her brown eyes. Wow, what a catch! Still a bit in trance Dean glances aside at his brother.  
>"Am I dead?", he asks random.<br>Sam looks at him puzzled. "No".  
>"I must be, because this is heaven", he huffs in disbelief.<p>

But Dean's moment of pure happiness doesn't last long. A young guy from Asian background approaches the Winchesters, backed up by what seem like the bad boys from San Diego. Immediately the mood turns, it's obvious they are up to no good and not happy with the brothers company. Alert Dean faces them, but not before Sam slows him down slightly.  
>"Keep it cool, Dean", he warns with soft voice, noticing the hostile body language of both gangs.<br>"Relax, I know what I'm doing", Dean insures.  
>Even though, Sam isn't at ease. This isn't going to be a friendly conversation and it's obvious that he and his brother are not welcome.<br>"Seems like we have a group of newbies amongst us", the Asian guy states out loud, clearly wanting to attract the attention of bystanders.  
>"Free country", Dean counters unimpressed, but aware of the threatening mood.<br>"Not when you're racin'", the leader of the group makes clear. "But then again, I guess you aren't racin', are ya? At least not with that".  
>After a nod at the Impala he restores eye contact with the eldest Winchester brother, but the look in Dean's eyes has changed. Sam knows it too, the way how the guy spitted out the word 'that' when he meant Dean's beloved Chevrolet, it's enough to get Dean really pissed off. That car is like family to him and no one talks trash about family. Still, Dean stays calm.<br>"And why wouldn't she be able to race, squirt?", he tests somewhat annoyed.  
>"Are you kiddin' me?", he laughs out loud. "That piece of rust weighs, what? 5 tons?"<br>He starts walking around the car while Dean grinds his teeth. Did he just say piece of rust?  
>"382 engine, not even a big block. Dude, I'd be surprised if you can steer it out of this ally with its 30 feet of length", the short guy laughs.<br>Laughter lifts up from the crowd, which has formed a circle around them. Carefully Sam glances aside. Ohow, this is going to be one nasty fight. Normally Sam would have jumped in between, trying to keep his brother out of a fight, but this time he lets him be. Face it, this dick deserves it. The guy just insulted the Impala three times in thirty seconds; he's dead meat. It's a matter of waiting for the first punch, his guess that Dean is going to throw some. But surprisingly enough Dean doesn't even fight his words. Slowly he approaches the Asian guy, who has crossed his arms in front of his chest en smirks arrogant. He looks the short guy in the eyes, for which he actually has to look down, then he finally speaks.  
>"Let's race".<p>

His opponent raises his eyebrow and giggles.  
>"What, you and me?", he laughs. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you to my car".<br>He steps back and shows him his ride with a loyal gesture. A yellow sweet looking Subaru awaits its time to race. It's a fast car, every moran can see it.  
>"My twin turbo-charged 05' Subaru Impreza WRX Sti. 2.5 liter at 1.2 bar with a wet NOS system. That's 442 horsepower under that hood", the Asian clarifies proud. "Top that".<br>But Dean doesn't seem impressed one bit. His face remains unchanged, still with that daring glare. But the racer he just challenged shakes his head while grinning.  
>"I'm not racin' you".<br>He intends to walk away, but Dean gives it another try.  
>"Scared?", he questions.<br>Perplexed his opponent turns around.  
>"Oh yeah, peeing my pants", he laughs. "Don't you get it, man?"<br>He walks up to Dean and stops right under his nose. Literally, because he can be considered a small guy.  
>"I have standards", he spits insulted.<br>"What? You only fight guys your own size?"  
>"OOWH!"<br>The public loves it and Dean is starting to get some support. He is a confident guy by nature, but this fuels him more and more. Right as the Asian, who is utterly pissed about the humiliation, gestures his buddies to back him up a loud engine sounds from around the corner. It gets louder and louder as xenon lights shoot around the factory buildings, into the ally. Right in front of them it comes to a stop, but it's driver lets the engine of the Acura growl like a wolf threatening them. When the guy gets out, it's like if he's the one the crowd has been waiting for. As he walks in the direction of the boys, girls stare at him and apparently are amused by his presence; seems like this is the driver ruling this town. The Asian guy turns away from Sam and Dean and gestures the others to let it go. Instead of a fight, he turns to the one who just arrived.  
>"Dan the Man", he greets him.<p>

Sam watches the two closely. So this must be Danny, the guy Zo spoke to on the phone. The Acura driver has spotted the new faces and now turns to the brothers.  
>"And who are you?", he asks cautious.<br>"I'm Sam, this is Dean", the youngest quickly answers before Dean starts flashing badges and ID's.  
>He likes to play this one clean, which triggers a staggered glare from his older brother, but Sam doesn't mind.<br>"We're with Zoë".  
>Danny lifts his head up, Sam sure captures his attention now. He stays alert though.<br>"And where is Zoë?", he likes to know.  
>"No clue, she told us to meet here".<br>He decides to buy it. Besides, Zo would know where to meet up, if these are her partners, she probably informed them. It does make him wonder where Sullivan is at then.  
>"Juaxoo", Danny turns to the Impreza owner. "They're all right".<br>"Wouldn't be sure about that. This dude don't know nothing! He wanted to race me with that dinosaur", he laughs.  
>Sam can see the veins thumping on Dean's forehead; it is getting to him. But surprisingly Danny is one their side.<br>"He might just win racing against your drivingskills, Juaxoo", Dan bounces back firm.  
>Again an enthusiastic 'ow!' from the crowd, combined with laughing. Again a stain on Juaxoo's mood. One thing's for sure, he hates the Winchester brothers about now, unlike Danny apparently. Dean glances at the driver and grins with a sparkle in his eye. He likes this guy. When the crowd settles down a familiar sound softly echoes in the distance. It doesn't stay unnoticed long. It's peculiar how both the Winchesters and the street racers immediately identify the sound. Seems like both parties are careful around…<br>"COPS!", Juaxoo screams.  
>As a spooked bunch of mice, every single person makes a run for its own. Drivers get in their cars and in a matter of seconds a tornado of shrieking tires and roaring engines sounds through the ally.<br>"Best get outta here, guys", Dan warns as he hastens towards his Acura.  
>"Where do we meet up?", Sam asks in a hurry.<p>

Dean starts the Impala and backs up while Sam gets in. The shouldn't waist any time.  
>"Meet me up at the garage. Zo knows where it is", Dan shouts through his open window. "Now get out! When you hear the sirens, most of the time it's already too late!"<br>The Acura's tires start to spin rapidly, causing smoke and the smell of burning rubber to rise up from them, then he shoots away. Almost as a ghost, he's gone. Just like that Danny dissolved in San Diego.  
>"Well that's just great", Dean huffs.<br>Sam doesn't even notice him, he just stares through the windshield ahead. In a matter of seconds, everyone disappeared. A few taillights vaguely shimmer between the warehouses down the harbor.  
>"You can say that again", he agrees, realizing that they first have to find Zoë to carry on with this case, talking about disappearances.<br>"Not that, stupid".  
>Sam looks aside and finds his brother staring down at the dashboard lights, one of them is burning.<br>"That's not good?", the youngest, with zero knowledge of cars, asks.  
>"Red lights are never good", Dean muddles as he gets out.<br>He ducks and takes a look under the car, it doesn't take long before he finds out what the problem is.  
>"Ah crap", he curses.<br>He straightens his back and shows Sam the dirty shimmering tops of his fingers.  
>"There's a trail back to where we parked. Someone tampered with the motor oil reservoir".<br>Sam sighs deeply, not amused. "Now what?"  
>"Now we come up with one hell of a good reason for not deserving to spend the night in prison", Dean suggests.<br>He has a point for that comment, because at that moment two swat cars block the street in front of them. The front of the cars dive as they stop and a short siren sounds through the ally way. Sam rolls his eyes and glares over his shoulder at Dean, who shrugs. It's a good thing that they're not on the wanted list in California, but he still has a feeling that this is going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

The Winchester brothers aren't the only ones who got caught up by police. After a thrilling ride through the downtown area, Danny turns out not to be the only one who thought of that escape route. Danny can do lots of things, but he can't get through a roadblock. He sees the signs ahead on India street, placed especially for him and his friends, they probably blocked a lot of roads like this. By the looks of it, the police was on to them before they even meet up at the harbor, those bastards. No wonder, the cops have been tailing him for years, they want to have him behind bars. Crap, how could Ty have missed that police call on the radio! But Dan can't blame anyone, his enemies probably communicated through another channel, or not by radio at all, knowing the streetracers would be tuning in. With reluctance Danny hits the brakes and turns the wheel. His Acura makes a 180 ̊ and stops. The cops, which were on his tale, come to a halt as well. For a few second nothing happens, the red and blue lights shimmer on their surroundings. Danny looks over his hood at the men who are going to put him in jail. _Seven Nation Army_ by The White Stripes is playing on the radio, the strong bass pounds through the subwoofers. This is it then.  
>"Danny Parker, step out of the vehicle with your hands behind your head!"<br>Dan stares though his windshield in the eyes of six policemen who all have drawn their weapon. It's pretty hard to see them, with the headlights of their Swat cars still shining in his face. Safe behind their car doors they have a clear shot on him.  
>"Damn it", Danny curses.<br>It seems like this is the day the police finally catches him. He takes a last look around, but there's no way out of this. No alleyway he can move through and backing up isn't an option either. There's nothing he can do about it; he has to get out of the car as asked. Pray Dan, pray for your buddies to have a fantastic Houdini plan, pray for a miracle. With a sigh he opens the door.  
>"Show your hands!", the policeman with the megaphone shouts.<br>"Yeah yeah", Danny muddles softly.  
>He's been through this before, a few years back when he wasn't in that deep yet. Thanks to a big time lawyer who Aby arranged for him, he got out with community service. But now there's no Aby to get him out.<br>"Move away from the vehicle!"  
>He does as told while two police officers approach him, still keeping their guns on him. Both grab Danny's arms from behind his head and force them on his back.<br>"We've been looking for you, Parker", one officer acknowledges.  
>Danny huffs. "I'll bet".<p>

"Danny Parker, you are under arrest for illegal streetracing, burglary, extortion, false pretenses, receiving of stolen property, theft…"  
>Yada yada… Danny looks around for any sign of hope. There must be a way to get out of this, he won't go behind bars, he can't have that!<br>"You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can be used against you. You have the right for an…"  
>The cop can't finish his routine speech, because out of nowhere a motorcycle speeds between the police cars on high speed. Disorientated the cops can only get out of the way and watch how in a split second the rider of the Harley Davidson grabs Danny's wrist, who smoovily swings on the back as she turns right. Then one of the four policemen still by there cars opens fire, but the bullets hit the brick wall of the Italian restaurant. The motorbike is small enough to move between the narrow high walls, but fast enough to outrun the police. A wooden fence doesn't stop them either as they speed through a back yard by a swimming pool, then again through a fence and ends up on the sidewalk, where they make a sharp left turn as the Harley Davidson bounces of the curb. They are about an inch from crashing into an SUV who moves out of the way honking. On the straight State Street she gassed up as sirens sound from behind.<br>"Who are you?", Danny laughs thrilled by that miraculous escape.  
>He watches the rider in the mirror, who's face becomes slightly visible when they are out of the shade of the Route 5 overpass. He now sees his rescuer is in fact a woman, and one he knows too."Who else would I be? It's always a Sullivan who has to get your ass out of trouble", Zoë grins.<br>As if it's child play she moves past the cars from left to right. Of course she ignores the curses and shrieking tires, she knows what she's doing. Danny doesn't seem to feel uncomfortable either, but then again, he's used to breaking the speed limit. The police is slowed down by the busy traffic though, not even their sirens can help that.  
>"Where to, Danny?", Zo asks.<br>"The garage, Zo", Danny answers.  
>Zo grins. She assumed all he needed was a little hint. She likes the sound of that, the garage is where the good stuff happens. It's the place where cars are built and beers are drunk. A haven for Danny and the family, a remembrance of what once was for Zoë. For a second there it feels like the good old times, times with her sister.<p>

In the rather quiet neighborhood of Al Cajon, a town East of San Diego high in the hills, Zoë pulls over at a gas station next to a garage. On the roof a busted '69 Pontiac GTO is just sitting there, like an owl in the night, overlooking the scenery. It was there the first time Zoë got here, it looks a bit more rusty these days. Red letters display _Cubic Inch Customs_, the name of the garage and hide out of Danny and the gang. It surprises Zoë they haven't moved in all these years, you would expect the police to find them at some point. It hasn't changed a bit, a part from the cars in front of the shop. She remembers it well. Abigail invited Zo over into her crazy world when she was only sixteen. With a father who use to be on of the biggest car dealers in LA, her interest for cars came naturally. But when Abs met Danny, one of the best streetracers of San Diego, she started to prefer fast cars over luxury. Zoe turns off the ignition on the porch of the shop and gets out of the saddle after Danny does. When she takes off her helmet, the guy in her company steps back a bit shocked.  
>"Damn it Zo, you look just like her", he stammers, seeing a replica of the girl he fell in love with nine years ago.<br>Zoë smiles and looks down. She heard it before, she's the spitting image of her sister Abigail. The only difference is her dark straightened hair.  
>"It's good to see you", Danny says with some pain in his heart.<br>"You too, Dan", Zoë nods, feeling a bit uncomfortable herself.  
>"It's been like what? Five years or so?"<br>As Danny starts walking up a small alley to the back of the property, Zoë pushes her bike forward, following him.  
>"Something like that, yeah", Zo realizes, even though it doesn't seem that long.<br>They move through a closed gate behind the main garage to a backyard, where she leaves her Harley on center stand, out of sight for bypassing policemen. She pulls the cover from her license plate, good thing she covered it. The main building has been extended several times, housing several smaller garages, some of the racecars, in case their cover is blown. They walk to the back door, which Danny opens with a key. The four men present in the room jump up from their seats.  
>"Danny! Jesus man, we heard you were caught!", a large African American shouts flabbergasted, not expecting his friend back.<br>"Come on, guys. Who do you think I am?", Dan smiles victoriously. "Thanks for the help by the way".

Zoë huffs. Men, they're all the same. Of course he wouldn't mention that she got him out of there. As Danny greets his friends, she takes a moment to have a look around before she attracts the attention of the guys. The place hasn't changed a bit. A small kitchen in the corner on her right and a few worn down sofa's on the other side of the room. On the wall she finds the same old posters and photos of tuned cars and hot chicks as when Abigail showed her the place. In the back there's a small bathroom, a mattress lays on the floor in case someone decides to spend the night. But in the back it's where it all happens: their playground. The garaged where cars go from legal to illegal.  
>"Who's she?"<br>It's a short guy who first notices her. He wears glasses and has short spiky hair. He looks like a bit of a geek. After his comment, now all eyes are on her.  
>"The name is Sullivan", she introduces herself shortly.<br>Two of them, the African American who Zoë remember as Crunch and Tweed, a weird looking guy from Laguna, look at her surprised. A sign of recognition, yet confusion. They look over at Danny for answers.  
>"Zoë Sullivan, her sister. I think you two have met her once or twice", he explains.<br>"Oh right, I remember now", Tweed grins so that everyone can see his golden tooth shimmer and bends over to grab his beer of the table.  
>"You've got a bike?", the geeky kid asks with a nod at the helmet in her hand.<br>"No, I put this on my head in the car for safety", Zoë responds sharp.  
>Tweed can't help to laugh. "Nice icebreaker, Marley".<br>Now all guys snigger, they like her attitude.  
>"What kinda bike do you got?", Crunch asks interested.<br>Zoë can't help to answer with a little smirk on her face. "A Harley Davidson Road King '92".  
>"Sweet!", he shouts thrilled.<br>"Au! Nothing beats a woman on a bike", Tweed likes the idea too.

"Too bad a Road king ain't fast", Marley counters, a bit insulted by her comment earlier.  
>"It was fast enough to save Dan's sorry ass from the cops", Zoë bounces back.<br>Now all eyes are on Danny; he forgot to mention that. It's Tweed who comes with the brilliant conclusion.  
>"Dude, you needed rescue from a girl?"<br>Then all the guys burst out in laughter. Even the Mexican guy, who hasn't said a thing yet, can't help to laugh. Tweed makes an 'L' out of his thumb and finger and places it on his forehead while making a funny face. Tweed is funny anyway. He has redish shin, almost if he's English and has white blonde dreadlocks. He has a bit of a surf thing going on with a necklace made out of shark teeth and a smiley tattoo on his arm. Danny huffs and seems a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. Then he looks aside at Zo, who has a twinkle in her eyes and an amused smile on her face.  
>"Zoë, you already know Tweed and Crunch", he nods at the two familiar figures.<br>Tweed waves like a little kid and Crunch nods at her, as Danny goes on.  
>"This is Petro. He doesn't say much".<br>Now Danny points at the Mexican guy, who looks her in the eye for a second and looks down sigh again.  
>"… and this is knows-everything-about-everything-Marley".<br>Marley raises his hand. "Your personal genius".  
>"I'll bet", as she grins, realizing the weird company she's in, but then comes to business.<br>"So, is anyone gonna offer me a beer or not?"


	5. Chapter 5

In a matter of minutes Zoë is part of the crew. _Dani California_ from the Red Hot Chilli Peppers brings a mellow and comfortable feel and when more beer is added to the little party, they slowly start to get influenced by the alcohol. The great escape of Dan is told in many ways and old stories from way back then make it to the surface. Zo doesn't care one bit that she's tipsy. She and the Winchester boys have been hunting the supernatural nonstop for the last period of time, why shouldn't she drink to old days and have some fun for a change? She's not really working the case yet anyway. After a few more beers she's done making excuses as they joke around and have fun. It takes a while before Zo realizes her phone is ringing. Still laughing she picks up, hearing Sam on the other side.  
>"Finally! Where are you?", he asks agitated.<br>She sighs. Great. So much for fun.  
>"I'll be home before 11", she says bored.<br>"Zo!"  
>"What? I was busy", she shrugs, even though Sam can't see it.<br>She can hear the words sink in. She was busy?  
>"We had to talk ourselves out of jail!"<br>"Are you gonna come up with something interesting or are you gonna keep yelling at me, because in that case I'll hang up", Zoë counters out of patience.  
>Apparently Sam gets that she's serious and lets it go. He tries something else.<br>"Danny said that you know where the garage is".  
>"You met Danny?", she asks surprised and looks over to her friend.<br>"Ah yeah, before the cops joined in. Two guys in an Impala, one was pretty tall", Danny informs, who forgot all about the two strangers.  
>Zoë confirms with a nod, that's them. But before she can answer Sam, he has asked her again impatiently.<br>"Take it easy, Sammy boy. _Kubic Inch Customs_, just out of San Diego", she tells absent, laughing about Tweed imitating his ex-girlfriend.  
>"You have a street?"<p>

Now Zoë's done with the bossy attitude. "Yeah, it's on the corner of do your own research and get lost".  
>Sam can hear loud laughing in the background and before he can say anything, Zo hangs up.<br>"What the hell?", Sam brings out stunned.  
>He has experienced many different moods of Zoë, but this was just weird.<br>"Zo ditched ya?", Dean presumes.  
>He gets up from under the Impala, which he parked on a sidecurb so that he can reach the leak with a little more ease.<br>"Fixed it?", Sam asks, ignoring his brother's question.  
>"For now, I need her on a bridge to solve the problem for good", Dean sighs. "Bitches, messin' with my car".<br>Sam is still staring at his cell phone.  
>"I think she's drunk", Sam turns his head to face Dean through the drivers side window, which is rolled down.<br>"Who?", Dean asks confused, not really paying attention.  
>"Zoë", Sam answers.<br>A grin appears on Dean's face. "Cool".  
>"It's not cool, we're working a case!", the youngest objects as he takes out his laptop.<br>"Relax man", Dean calms down as he gets in. "She has been a complete bitch since we took this job. A couple of drinks will do her good".  
>He starts the car and carefully rolls her off the curb.<br>"Where to?", he asks.  
>"She failed to pass me an address, let me check".<br>Sam opens his laptop and in a matter of minutes he has found the garage. As expected, Danny isn't the owner of the place. The gas station slash tuning garage belongs to a guy named Chad Buckle.

"Shoot", Dean has noticed the dot on Sam's computer screen; they have a destination.  
>"9303 Bond Avenue, El Cajon. It's up north, take the Route 5 and then 8 going East", the youngest reads from his screen.<br>They leave the harbor area between warehouses and docks and make their way to the highway, which carves the city like scars. The Naval Air Station on the North Island is brightly lit, huge navy ships guard the water, some docked, some just off shore. It's a great sight. Moving inland, they rise higher above sea level, it doesn't take long before they see El Cajon in the shadow of Californian hills. It's not a separate town anymore, it has collided with San Diego and other small cities around. Their surroundings get darker and darker, as they increase the distance between them and the skyscrapers of the big city. Before they know it, the Impala pulls over at _Cubic Inch Customs_, in a quiet neighborhood far away from the chaos downtown. The light of the '67 Chevrolet which shine on the road ahead, disappear in the dark when Dean turns the ignition. They get out, Sam needs a second to get use to the silence. They take a look around at the front porch and main entrance of the shop, but no one seems to be there.  
>"Around back?", Dean suggests.<br>Sam nods as they start walking around the building, cautious and with a gun ready behind their belts. Music sounds from one of the smaller expansions, Dean recognizes it; _Fly Away_ by Lenny Krevitz. Together with laughter, squealing and cheering, it seems like the people inside are having fun.  
>"Let's crash this party", Dean suggests.<br>Sam goes for the door handle, which is unlocked. They slowly open it and peek around the corner, but it takes at least several seconds before they are noticed and there's nothing violent to their welcoming.  
>"Sammy boy!", Zoë greets him with a hug, clearly drunk. "You grumpy bastard".<br>A little overwhelmed by her exuberant behavior Sam looks at Dean, not sure what to do. Dean shrugs and grins, but that changes when Zoë gives him a firm hug as well.

"Hey Zo, how's it going?", Dean responds when she lets him go and lets him breathe again.  
>Danny, who settled on the couch with a bottle of El Corona in his hand, greets them with a nod.<br>"Glad you could make it", he smiles, clearly enjoying the fest.  
>Zoë pulls the Winchester boys away, enthusiastic like a little kid. Dean takes a quick look around, the place looks old, but comfortable. A smell of cigarette smoke hangs in the air, music plays and everyone seems to be enjoying them selves. Zoë walks over to two guys stuck to a video screen and a PlayStation 2, playing NBA.<br>"The guy who has enough dirt in his hair to clug a toilet, is Tweed", she nods at the surfer, who gives them a thumbs up and looks back fast enough to make a two pointer in the last second of the game. He jumps off his seat and shouts. It has happened, an outstanding miracle; he beat Marley.  
>"You didn't!", Chuck comes from the back room with four beers in his hand, staring in the TV screen.<br>"You won in NBA?"  
>Now Danny looks up stunned too. "No way".<br>Yet it's true and Tweed makes a dance.  
>"Didn't think I could do that, did ya? Huh? Huh?", he challenges Marley, who clearly isn't happy about his loss.<br>"Who won?", he asks Marley, but the guy with the glasses just looks at him pissed.  
>Tweed points at himself and looks at Zoë.<br>"You won, man", she grins.  
>"Who won?", he now asks Sam, who awkwardly points his finger at Tweed.<br>"I won!", he laughs as if he just won the lottery.  
>"Don't worry about it, Marley. Lucky shot", Dan assures.<br>"I'll drink to that", he raises his beer and takes a swig.

"I think you and Marley over here are gonna be best friends, Sam. He's a geek too", Zoë pats the small guy on the shoulders.  
>A little too hard, because he has to push his glasses back in position before they glide of his nose.<br>"And proud of it", he shakes Sam's hand.  
>Crunch hands the boys an open beer. Sam refuses, but Dean doesn't think twice and also takes Sam's beer.<br>"And this, this is Crunch", Zoë puts her arm about the big guy and takes his other two beers, leaving the guy with nothing.  
>"My best friend if you keep the beer comin', pal", Dean smirks.<br>"No problem", he laughs, taking a sip of a fifth bottle, which was hanging out of his back pocket.  
>Dean nods approving and walks over to the sofa's, where Zoë settled down next to Danny as Sam sticks with Marley. He has to say, not a bad start of a case. In California, at the coast, in a garage with a few cool guys and a lot of beer. Could be worse, although he's sure Sam doesn't agree.<br>"So, what happened…", Dean starts, clearly not drunk enough from Zoë's point of view, she detects where he's going.  
>"Oh no, we're not working this case yet, Dean", she shakes her head, refusing to hear him out.<br>Dean frowns. "We're not?"  
>"Nope, we're getting to know our clients a little better before we start tomorrow", she explains.<br>Knocked out of the field by her laid back attitude he looks from Danny to Zo. Since when does Zoë make time to have fun between cases?  
>"First thing tomorrow then", he agrees, not complaining at all.<br>"First thing in the afternoon… or evening, depending on the hangover", she corrects.  
>Dean grins, he respects that. It's only now that he sees that there's an eighth person in their company. He hadn't notices a guy sitting in the seat next to him.<br>"That's Petro, he won't bother you, great mechanic though", Danny says to Dean's unasked question.  
>"Bet he is", the oldest Winchester chuckles, these folks are weird.<br>"Having fun, Petro?", Zoë asks kind.

The Mexican looks at her and smiles, but doesn't say a thing. Yet his face tells more than a thousand words, he's a happy guy. He's not the only one who's happy. It's for the first time that Dean sees the girl he pictured Zoë to be, if not dragged into the Supernatural world. Okay, except for the drunk part, but she's laughing, glowing and for a moment seems to have forgotten about the real world. He leaves her that way, lets her dwell in her moment of unknowing, she deserves it. Therefore he raises his bottle.  
>"Guys, let's drink to something", he suggests.<br>"Good idea", Danny agrees and follows his example. "To our friend Jay, may he get his ass back in a car and give us a hard time crossing the finish line first".  
>Crunch does so too. "To Danny, hope he'll keep making a fool of the cops without getting busted".<br>They chuckle, as Marley holds his beer high.  
>"To insanely fast cars, to Kubic Inch".<br>"To NBA!", Tweed shouts.  
>Again everyone laughs as Marley gives Tweed a look that could kill. The others look at Sam, who's sitting next to Tweed; it's his turn.<br>He keeps it short, but meaningful. "To family".  
>Dean smiles and looks at his brother, then at the attractive young Sullivan opposite of him.<br>"To fighting for our believes. May we hold on to great moments and live life to the fullest".  
>"That's deep", Zo chuckles, as Dean shrugs.<br>Now she rises her beer, a short silence follows.  
>"To friends, old ones…", she looks at Danny. "… and new ones".<br>She gives both Winchester brothers a short, almost unnoticeable look, but the message came through. Dean looks down satisfied, he guesses all words spoken a moment ago are meaningful and right. Well, except for Tweeds NBA toast maybe.  
>"I have only one thing left to say, everyone", Dean looks up, everyone in the room can see the sparkle in his eyes. "Bottoms up!"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

San Diego, California  
>Present Day<p>

"I'm never gonna drink again".  
>It's Dean who has been complaining since he woke up with the feeling that he got his head bashed in. Sam looks aside at his brother as they walk trough the long green and white painted hallway of Scripps Mercy Hospital.<br>"I've heard that before", Sam comments while checking the room number. "Why don't you just stop after a couple of beers?"  
>"Because after a couple I loose the ability to count", Dean excuses, rubbing his face.<br>Sam chuckles and once again is glad he's not much of a drinker and therefore doesn't have to feel like crap after a night like last night. It's just over 1 PM, one of the busiest times during visiting hour. People of all ages are walking back and forth with balloons, flowers and other small gifts to cheer up the patient they are visiting. It's a good thing that there's a crowd, the boys don't want to stand out. They dresses normally, no sharp suits this time, they are going to visit Jay as friends. This morning Sam had a chat with Danny about his friend Jay, who got injured badly in a car accident. Jay is the one who got them here, because he claims there was much more going on at the crash sight than a single vehicle accident that was written in the papers. The boys thought it would be smart to go have a talk with Jay themselves. A bit problematic though, since Jay is kept under close watch in this facility. Like most people in this environment, Jay's record isn't exactly squeaky clean. They keep their face out of the surveillance cameras and don't do anything suspicious. Sam sees the entrance of the room at the end of the room at the end of the hall, but he also spots someone else; a guard.  
>"What do we do now?", Sam whispers.<br>"Keep it short and watch your language", Dean instructs.  
>They intend to walk in, but the guard stops them.<br>"Identification please", he orders toneless.  
>Both take out a false identification and show it to him.<br>"What is this all about?", Sam plays dumb, but the big guy, who's about as tall as Sam and three times wider, doesn't answer.  
>"What is your relationship with Mr. Jason Buchanan?", he asks while inspecting their cards.<p>

Dean pretends to be surprised by the question. "Jay and us were high school buddies, he and Dustin played on he football team".  
>The guard nods satisfied and lets them pass, but Dean can hear him talk into the small mike on his collar. They really need to keep it short; there's back-up on the way. The brothers have a short moment of eye-contact and they don't need further words; Sam heard it too. Dean takes the lead, walks in and continues the big stage play.<br>"Jay Jay! Good to see ya! How's that old Dodge Charger doing?"  
>As soon as Dean mentions the Dodge, Jay relaxes visibly. It's the code word he and Danny's gang have, when someone asks about that car, he knows thing are cool.<br>"Long time no see, guys!", he shakes their hands and places his fist on his chest as a sign of appreciation.  
>"What happened, man? Dustin told me you were in a car crash", Dean starts, knowing the guard is listening in.<br>"Yeah, pretty bad one. Crashed the Eclipse, wasn't much left of it", he tells.  
>"What about you?", Sam likes to know.<br>Jay lowers his head and sighs. "Doc says I'm not gonna walk again".  
>"Jesus Jay…", Dean brings out speechless.<br>"How did you crash it? I read in the papers that it was just you up that road, right?", Sam asks.  
>"My ass, I wasn't alone up there", he shakes his head confident. "There was another car that made me crash into that tree".<br>Dean frowns. "What are you talking about?"  
>"It was weird, man. A car tried to pass me and slammed into my car, tryin' to push me off the road, you know. Second time he did I couldn't control the wheel", Jay explains.<br>"And they didn't catch the guy?", Sam huffs.

"That's the thing…", he bites on his lip, obviously uncomfortable talking about it. "I'm not sure if there was a person in that car."  
>Goosebumps spread out over the patients arm and he shakes of the chills, it freaked him out for sure.<br>"I know this sounds insane, but when I looked aside, I couldn't see the driver. It was the weirdest thing".  
>"That does sound weird? You injured your head too, right? Maybe…", but Jay interrupts Sam's doubtful words.<br>"I know what I saw! I'm not crazy, something was off on that hill. That car came out of nowhere, it was faster, stronger, it wasn't like anything I've seen before. I'm tellin' ya, this wasn't normal".  
>"Sounds like someone wanted you dead. Anyone you can think off?", Dean checks with the Afro-American.<br>But he shakes his head. "I have a few foes, but I don't see them comin' after me to run me down".  
>Dean sighs shortly, resting his hands on the steel bar at the end of Jays bed. "Recognized the car?"<br>"It had fine lines, I remember that. Wasn't an old model I'm guessing, a dark color too, but I have no clue what type or brand. I remember the headlights though, evil-lookin' you know, pointed back".  
>A short silence, as Sam observes the main entrance. A police car just rolled in on the round about in front of the Hospital, it's their queue to go.<br>"We need to get going, Jay. When you get out, give us a call. Watch a game or somethin'", Sam shakes his hand, followed by Dean, who got the message.  
>"Will do, peace out, brothers", Jay greets. "One last thing though…"<br>Sam and Dean turn around to listen to what he has to say. But the hospitalized driver doesn't even seem sure if what he's about to say is believable.  
>"After the crash I was in and out of it. I don't remember much, but I could've sworn I saw somebody in the back seat in my back view mirror".<br>Okay, that's eerie. Dean looks up at his younger brother and chuckles.  
>"Take some rest, Jay. It's not every day you crash your car".<p>

The guard huffs, he heard what Jay said. Of course to anyone random it sounds like the guy is completely bunkers, it's better if he thinks that Jay's visitors think that too. They leave the room, but don't go for the main entrance, but walk in the other direction, to the north-section of the building. Their pace is hasty, the guard by Jay's room will probably inform the cops which arrived just now and they're guessing that he also told them where the Winchesters are heading right now. They move through several doors until they arrive at he end of the building. A staircase on the left and a window, that's all they've got. Sam, who researched the building before they entered opens the window and climbs out first, followed by Dean, who is delighted to see his Impala parked a bit further up the road. It's only two stories down and Sam jumps down on the shed of a backdoor. When Dean lands with both feet on the street, he grunts and puts his arm around his stomach.  
>"I'm never gonna drink again", he repeats, starting to feel sick to the stomach.<br>"Keep telling yourself that", Sam sniggers, but decides to do his brother a favor. "Want me to drive?"  
>He never thought he would agree with that voluntarily, his little brother behind the wheel of his beloved Chevrolet Impala, but he nods 'yes'. With an satisfied smile on his face Sammy gets in the classic car, it's not often that Dean lets him drive the black muscle car.<br>"Get that smile of your face, don't get use to it", Dean brings to his mind, finding Sam in the driver seat, happy as a little kid.  
>"I know", Sam grins, but can't help to enjoy himself as he pulls up and follows Lewis Street round the main hospital building.<br>He keeps an eye on his back view mirror for a possible tail, but both cops are inside Scripps Mercy Hospital and it seems like they get away unseen once more. Sam turns left on 6th Avenue, which brings them to the Cabrillo Freeway. The youngest speeds up, but doesn't push it. Dean is already watching every meter on the dash, he's not comfortable at all. _Light in The Black _by Rainbow is playing on the cassette player. Without asking, Sam switches it to radio, where easy country music is playing.  
>"What the hell?", Dean cries out as his hand already goes towards the dash to switch it back, but Sam slaps his hand away.<br>"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts its cakehole", he quotes.

Staggered Dean glares as Sam, the driver; he can't argue. He huffs, crosses his arms in front of his chest like a little mad kid and stares outside the window.  
>"You really want me to throw up, don't ya. Crappy music", he muddles like a grumpy old man.<br>Sam laughs silently and turns it up a notch.  
>"Want something to eat?"<br>Stunned Dean turns towards him, the word 'eat' makes him feel ill. He's glad he's still able to keep what's inside in, he doesn't even want to thing about fueling the fire.  
>"Do I look like I want something to eat?", he looks aside agitated.<br>The youngest of the two looks aside for a moment. Dean has a point, he's pale, close to green. But a large yellow 'M' along Kumeyaay Highway catches his attention.  
>"McDonald's!"<br>The smooth drive stops there, because on that Highway 8 the Impala comes to a stop alongside the road. The passenger door flies open as the eldest of the two is unable to hold back what's been jumping around in his stomach to get out. And even though Sam should feel sorry for Dean, all he can do is laugh silently on the steering wheel. What goes around, comes around.


	7. Chapter 7

El Cajon, California  
>Present Day<p>

Zoë knocks on the door of room 108 as she looks over her shoulder down at the patio. Its quiet, an elderly man is playing an ukulele in the shadow of the balcony above him. The sky isn't clear blue yet, Coastal Eddy hasn't cleared up the clouds just yet on this early afternoon. The tones of the small instrument don't bring relaxation, but tension, as if it's a soundtrack, building up to the climax. She doesn't feel at ease and even startles a bit when Sam opens the door.  
>"Hey", he greets her.<br>She doesn't reply and walks passed him to enter the room, he can't help to follow her with his gaze. She's wearing her sharp suite again, this time with a skirt and black pumps. Her glasses give her a stern look and the FBI badge from her waistband tell everyone not to mess with her.  
>"Is your room just as crappy as mine is?", she complains.<br>Sam snaps out of it and shrugs. "It's not too bad. Why are you so grumpy?"  
>A bit offended Zoë drops her suitcase and gives him a glare, but lets it go. He's right, she's edgy. No wonder with a headache like this one. Not that she would give the boys the pleasure to enjoy that matter. Besides, the headache isn't her biggest concern. It's only now that she notices one of the two isn't in the room.<br>"Where's Dean?", she wonders.  
>Sam opens his mouth to answer, but right at that moment Dean can be heard from the closed bathroom, vomiting. The youngest brother doesn't even bother to answer anymore and sighs. Zoë on the other hand grins sadistically, even though that sounded disgusting, it made her day.<br>"Wipe that smile of your face, I can see it through the wall".

Apparently Dean heard her coming in and figured what her reaction would be, maybe he knows her better than Zoë gives him credit for. He now opens the door and leans on the doorknob. Even a blind man could see that he's feeling sick. He looks pale and his hair is all messy, a typical hangover look.  
>"Come on, it can't be that bad", Zoë mocks. "You didn't even win the drinking game".<br>Dean frowns. "There was a drinking game?"  
>"I think it would be better when you stop as soon as they throw the bottles of tequila in next time, Dean", Sam offers him some advice, with a chuckle of course.<br>Again that typical puzzled face. "There was tequila?"  
>Zoë snorts, priceless. This is worth the headache. Sam sighs amused and shakes his head disapproving.<br>"Lets get down to business, that's what we came her to do", he cuts to the chase. "Zoë, what do you got".  
>Without words she takes her Macbook out of her suitcase and opens it, handing it over to Sam. It shows a picture of shredded metal, Sam needs a few seconds to see it was once a car.<br>He looks up from the screen. "This isn't Jay's car, right?"  
>Dean now glances at the screen as well and tilts his head, trying to figure out what part of a car he is looking at.<br>"And I felt sorry for the guy ending up in a wheelchair. That dude is a lucky to get out of that alive", he huffs.  
>With the arrows on the keyboard Sam scrolls through the pictures while Zoë comments.<p>

"There was nothing left of it. Early in the investigation the SDPD found out it was a two car collision, so they took their time examining the crash scene. There were over 400 pieces scattered over several square yards.  
>"So Jay's not seeing things, there was a second car", Sam concludes.<br>"Oh, Jay saw something alright. Thing is, all those plus 400 pieces that the police found, were from Jays Mitsubishi. There was not a single piece at the sight that belongs to another car. That's remarkable in accidents like this. When cars collide at this speed, you have debris from both cars, no doubt about that".  
>"Something's definitely off. So there's not a single clue what caused this?", Dean asks.<br>"There is. Take a look at the last couple of pictures".  
>Sam sets the laptop down on a small table and scrolls to the last jpeg file. It's a picture of the driver's door. It's dented and scratched, but something else is visible. In the deep dents there are dark grey marks to be seen; it's paint from the other car.<br>"That's a lead", Dean concludes.  
>"Police already looked into it. It's a custom color, samples lead to a paintshop called 2M Autobody at Miralani Drive San Diego. They had one car in their system which was painted that color, a Nissan Fairlady from 2002, owned by a guy named Brayden Garner", Zo continues.<br>Dean nods impressed, looks like no more research for him. It's not that bad to have two wiz kids on the team.  
>"Sounds like we're gonna pay this Brayden a visit then?", Sam suggest.<br>"Hold up, I'm not finished", Zoë interrupts a bit irritated and takes the Macbook from the table and sits down on the bed. With her laptop on her lap she opens the police file records she has access to on the internet and turns the Macbook around. They see a picture of a car, similar to what Jay's Mitsubishi looked like after the crash.

"That's the Nissan Fairlady, crashed on the same road where Jay almost found his death. It happened as a result of a streetrace which went bad for this driver. The car took a 60 yard tumble down the mountain before it caught fire", Zoë tells.  
>"Garner didn't get out alive, did he?", Dean guesses, by the looks of the photo.<br>She shakes her head. "Died instantly. The point is, this car crashed over a year ago".  
>Sam frowns, now they're getting somewhere.<br>"Let me guess, the police investigation stopped there?", he assumes.  
>"Yep, and it's where our investigation starts".<br>Zoë gets up and puts her Macbook away after which she takes the tight knot out of her hair an shakes it up a bit. Naturally her short curls fall on her shoulders. Dean looks aside at Sam, he sees his brother gulp.  
>"So…", Dean clears his throat. "We're dealing with a revenge taking spirit here, we have a name, we have a motive".<br>"The dude is clearly pissed about something, and he's not letting anyone race that road again", Sam ponders, crossing his arms in front of him.  
>"But why now, why does he pop up a year later?", the eldest of the brothers wonders.<br>"Jay was the first racer to enter the road actually, besides the road workers. After Garner's fatal crash they city closed the road and adjusted the crash barriers and renewed the asphalt. It was suppose to open this weekend", she clears up.  
>"Well that explains it, what's up next?"<br>Dean sits down backwards on a chair, resting his arms on the back.

"We need to look into Garner's relatives, friends, colleagues. Find out who his enemies are, find out more about his death. But first…", Sam gives Zoë a playful look. "we better grab something to eat, I'm starving".  
>Zo gets the idea, watching Dean's pale face closely. "Oh yeah, I would die for some peanut butter and wild salmon served up in a dirty garbage can".<br>Even though Dean doesn't want to, he pictures it and feels sick just thinking of it. He feels a belch coming up and glares at Zoë reproachful.  
>"I hate you", he muddles as he leaves the living area again and closes the bathroom door behind him.<br>"Likewise, dear", she replies loud enough for him to hear it.  
>Sam grins and watches the sparkle in Zo's eyes, but when she looks away, that fades quickly. For a moment she just stares into space, as if something is bugging her and causes her to worry. Then she takes a look at her phone for the time and picks up her stuff.<br>"Where are you going?", Sam wonders.  
>She sighs, she's afraid that question might come.<br>"I need to go some place", she answers vague.  
>"And where's that?"<br>It's now it's Dean who's asking as he exits the bathroom, drying his mouth with a towel.  
>"Just some place, let it go", Zoë replies defensive.<br>Sam is a bit surprised, why is she getting all jumpy about a simple question. Dean however isn't planning to let it go. In fact, it triggers him.

"Oh no, we're not doing this again. After what happened in Boston we agreed on staying honest with each other", he states firm.  
>"Staying honest with each other is different from meddling with someone elses business, Dean", Zoë counters. "Where I'm going has nothing to do with the case, it's no big deal".<br>But he's not letting her leave like that. "If it's no big deal, why don't you just tell us?"  
>"Because it's personal!", she cries out mad. "Would you back off?"<br>"No! I wanna know where you're going", Dean makes clear.  
>Now Zoë huffs in disbelief and stares at the eldest brother with arrogance. "Who do you think you are, my father? I don't have to tell you where I'm going?"<br>Dean is about to tell her what he thinks of this when Sam jumps in, trying to ease the situation.  
>"Look Zo, we're just worried that something might happen if you go your own way on this. I nearly died a few cases back", he explains with calm voice. "It's not that strange that all three of us want to know what's going on, I think Dean is just cautious".<br>It works, because the only female in their presence sighs and looks away. When she replies, she keeps her voice down.  
>"Look, I understand you want to know, but this is a private matter. I'm gonna visit someone… a relative. I swear it has nothing to do with you guys, nor the case", she promises, with some sadness in her voice. "Give me a break and just let me do my thing here, okay?"<br>The question is directed to Sam, knowing that she probably won't get the answer she wants from Dean.  
>"Okay, fine", Sam agrees, after giving Dean a look to shut up.<p>

Zoë gives them both a last look and then walks through the front door, which slams shut behind her. Now that she's gone, Sam turns to Dean.  
>"Do you really have to be so harsh on her?"<br>"Harsh? Really? Come on, Sam. Last hunt where we kept things from each other nearly ended up into a fiasco. Dad warned us about her, when she starts to act shady, I wanna know what's going on", he replies without mercy.  
>"Sure, but she can have her privacy, so do we", Sam speaks up.<br>"To hell with privacy", Dean clearly doesn't agree. "She needs to be upright, because you know just as well as I do that she's not acting normal lately".  
>Sam sighs, he's right about that. Ever since she got that call from Danny, she has been acting strange. Edgy, moody and burdened, so it seems.<br>"So, who's gonna follow her, you or me?", Dean offers.  
>He doesn't leave his brother many options, so he caves in. He doesn't like it one bit, but since Dean can be as subtle as a train wreck, he'll draw the short straw and find out what Zoë's up to.<br>A deep sigh and a glare, but he admits. "I'll do it".


	8. Chapter 8

San Diego, California  
>Present Day<p>

With reluctance Zoë takes a right and enters the grounds of Holy Cross Cemetery. She takes a breath and drives through the gate, turning down the radio, which she installed in her windscreen this morning. The new song called _Storm_ by Lifehouse is playing on the radio. It almost seems if her Harley spurs softer, not wanting to disturb the peace on this final resting place. Zo stops and overlooks the cemetery. It always surprises het peaceful graveyards are during daytimes. She mostly visits them at night to dig up a body to burn, during the dark hours it's about the last place you want to be, so cold and frightening. But under these blue skies the green hills and seem like most people picture heaven. Different stones, crosses and statues indicate the resting place of the ones who were lost. Angels watching over them, warm and comforting words on the gravestones. And hundreds, hundreds of names. One of those names is the reason why she's here. Although this is her first time on the cemetery, she knows she needs to take a left and follow one of the main roads into the gentle hills. In case she would visit her some time, although she truly thought she never would. But since Danny calls she started thinking and figured she owned this person that much. When she finds a paved path on her left, she stops, leaves her bike on centerstand and continues walking. Every step seems harder, the closer she gets, the faster her heart is beating. She feels like she should have done this a long time ago, but she couldn't, she just couldn't bare it. Her eyes glide over the names on the tombstones as she walks past them. Under an oak tree she halts startled. Although she new it was coming, reading the name engraved in the marble feels like a confirmation of the truth. She swallows back the tears, unable to speak. Carefully she steps closer, not knowing what to say or do. Her eyes down on the ground, almost afraid to look up. Gosh, does she feel bad about this. A coward, an irresponsible coward, that's what she is. She looks up again and reads the name again.

_Here lies_

_**Abigail Maria Sullivan  
><strong>_

_March 18, 1979 – July 2, 2000_

_She gave so much and demanded so little  
>She lives with us in memory and will for evermore<em>

Zoë's eyes fill up, a tear falls down from her cheek. Still unable to take it she shakes her head in disbelief. Here lies her sister, her best friend, her family. One of the most important people in her life, the one who taught her so many things, comforted her and laughed with her. And that person is gone. She takes a deep breath and swallows apprehensively, then she start to speak, even though she knows Abi probably can't hear her.  
>"Sorry that I didn't visit you earlier", she apologizes. "It's just… it's been hard, Abs".<br>Tears stream down her face, she's barely holding it together. She stares at the picture of her sister on her headstone. That beautiful face, her great smile. Never did Zo saw her sister give in, she was such a strong woman. Zoë always looked up to that, that's what she wanted to be.  
>"I started hunting after I found the wooden case you guys left me. It felt like the best thing to do, moving on where you had to stop. But it doesn't help. There's so much out there, Abs. How the hell am I suppose to fight it? And whatever I do, it won't get you back".<br>Zoë looks up at the blue sky, trying to avoid the moment of caving in. But she can't help it, tears keep running down her face and the hole in her stomach feels like it's getting bigger and bigger.  
>"I'm so sorry, Abi. I'm so sorry about all this".<br>She brings her hand to her face and wipes away the tears as she kneels down. From her pocket she reveals a golden locket.  
>"We got this from Mom, remember? For protection. I found yours years ago when I cleaned out the house. I've been wanting to give this to you".<br>With a knife she plucks away the grass on the grave and digs a small hole, where she drops in the piece of jewelry. She covers it up again and stands up.  
>"I wish you were here, Aby. I wish you could show me how to pull this off, because honestly, I have no idea", she admits upset. "There's so much coming for us, it scares the living hell out of me".<p>

She sighs. With difficulty she swallows back the tears and gets her act together. Uncomfortable she scans her surroundings. Someone's watching her, she can feel it, she can hear it. She has a clue who it might be.  
>"I tell ya, there will come a day that you'll get shot in a cemetery, know that?", she speaks up out loud, hinting that night at the cemetery in Paragould, where she nearly shot Sam.<br>She looks over her shoulder and sees the young man standing on the path in the shadow of the oak tree. Slowly he walks up to her, not really sure how to deal with her right now. He knows she's been crying, but now that he's present, she's trying to keep it in. With her hands in her pocket she looks back at the grave. She can't even be mad at Sam for spying on her, she just doesn't care at this point. He halts next to her and looks down at the gravestone.  
>"Zo, I'm sorry. I didn't know", Sam apologizes ashamed.<br>"It's alright, I just couldn't tell you", she replies numb.  
>Carefully Sam looks aside. "Do you know what happened?"<br>She nods yes, she feels anger building inside of her.  
>"A demon".<br>Sam shakes his head and watches her with sympathy. No wonder she wasn't herself at all the last few days. He feels for her, he knew about her father, but this… He tries to imagine, but the idea of losing his older brother gives him chills over his entire body. It would be unbearable, not possible. And yet Zoë must live with this.

"Sometimes when I see you two, I get jealous", Zo confesses. "I use to have that, a sibling, but I lost it. I lost it all".  
>Her eyes glister again, filled with sadness and grief.<br>"And when you two fight…", she continues. "It makes me so mad, because you have no idea how quick it might be over".  
>Stubborn she shakes her head, fighting the emotions. But it's a fight she's not going to win.<br>"I miss her so much, Sam", she cries and looks him in the eye.  
>Then it happens, something Sam thought he wouldn't ever get to see. The unthinkable; Zoë breaks. Without hesitation Sam puts a hand on her shoulder and when she accepts his touch, he closes his arms around her. She leans in against his chest and continues crying heart rending. He can feel her tears come through the fabric of his blouse. He softly hushes her and caresses her hair. But he can't tell her that it's okay, that everything will be all right. That would just be a lie, those words wouldn't make things better. All he does is hold her, hoping this way he's able to comfort her. And he thought they had it bad, sacrificing so much for the greater good. But Zo, that's a whole other story. At least he still has his brother, he still has his father. The sacrifices Zoë already made in her short life are so sad and unfair, no wonder she hates the world. Here body is shivering, unable to control her breathing her heartbreaking cry continues. Moved by her outburst, he rests his cheek against her brown curls, trying to calm her down with soft words. He feels frustrated, that the girl he cares for is experiencing so much sorrow, and what is he going to do about it? Nothing, he can't, no one can. It's impossible to fix this, and that makes this whole situation even sadder than it already is. And so he just holds her, waiting for the storm to pass.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

El Cajon, California  
>Present Day<p>

Burdened Sam enters his motel room. He silently sits down on the bed as the door falls in the lock behind him. Dean, who got his appetite back, is making a sandwich in the kitchen, accompanied by Lynyrd Skynyrd and one of their greatest hits _Tuesday's Gone_, which sounds from the radio.  
>"That took a while", Dean comments with his mouth full as he strolls into the living room.<br>Sam stays quiet for a few seconds, staring at nothing and still thinking over what happened. Dean notices something is off.  
>"Did darling break your heart?", he guesses.<br>"What?", Sam looks up, not paying attention, as if the question needed a bit longer to sink in.  
>He responds numb. "No".<br>The eldest frowns. He expected a bit more than just 'no'. Seems like something is really bugging his brother.  
>"What's up with you?", he wonders and takes a second bite from his sandwich after which he turns the volume of the radio down.<br>"Zoë went to the cemetery", Sam starts to explain, but it's enough for Dean to draw his own conclusions.  
>"Ha! Told you she was up to something!", he rubs in victoriously.<br>"Would you hold your horses for a second?", Sam interrupts irritated, feeling like he needs to defend her now.  
>"What? You're not gonna tell me that you have your Droopy face on because she is up to no good and hurt your feelings?"<br>Sam glares at him while he grinds. Sometimes his brother can be such a dick. But then he thinks of Zoë's words. _When you two fight, it makes me so mad, because you have no idea how quick it might be over. _She's right, and so he doesn't counter attack him, but responds calm and without any anger towards his brother.

"She went to the cemetery to visit a relative, she wasn't lying".  
>Now Dean's facial expression changes, this is getting serious. He's not even questioning anymore if Zo was telling the truth, apparently something bigger is going on.<br>"Zoë has a relative buried here?", he asks stunned.  
>Sam looks up. "Not just some relative, Dean".<br>He sighs. Sam knows Dean knew Zoë's sister, this might come as a shock.  
>"It's Abigail".<br>Dean stares at him as his mouth opens in disbelief. Then he looks away shocked and walks back to the kitchen slowly where he rests both hands on the kitchen sink, staring at the wall. Her sister? Abigail's dead?  
>"When did this happen?", he wonders staggered.<br>"Three days after you and Dad left, back in 2000".  
>Zoë told Sam this, when they had coffee together at a coffee shop across the street. She needed to calm down a bit, let it sink in. Besides, Sam didn't want her to get on her bike in this state. Zoë went from a complete wreck back to her cool normal self, almost numb. She didn't let go much and Sam didn't try hard to get it out. It's wasn't the time. Dean on the other hand starts to develop an eerie feeling in his stomach.<br>"Did we miss something?", he asks Sam, not sure if he want that question to be answered.  
>"You mean back then when you were working her case? She didn't say", the youngest replies honestly.<p>

Dean crosses his arms in front of his chest and walks over to the other side of the motel room, pondering.  
>"Where is Zo now?"<br>Sam nods to the left at motel room 107, where Zoë has her own room.  
>"Think it's best if we let her be for a bit".<br>"Maybe it's not a good idea for her to work this case, if she's so emotionally involved", Dean thinks out loud.  
>"You can't pull her out, Dean. She might not be as focused as she normally is, but this is her sister's boyfriend who called her for help. Zoë feels obligated to finish this. We just gotta back her up on this one".Dean sighs, Sam's right. That would be cruel. It's up to them to make sure Zoë doesn't make mistakes on this one. But he can't help wondering, and this is really bugging him, that Abigail's death might have something to do with them. Could it be a coincidence that Abigail got killed three days after he and Dad pulled that demon out of Zoë? He gulps, he really hopes that they didn't make a mistake.<br>"What's up next?", he masks his worries and turns to Sam again.  
>"We need to figure out why Brayden Garner died, why he's still here and what he's bound to. Solve this case and move on", Sam lays out, as if it would be that simple.<br>"Sound good to me".

It's Zoë who makes that comment, as she enters the boys' room. She looks fine, she redid her make up and changed her clothes. Both Sam and Dean can't help to notice her summer outfit. She's wearing a pair of Daisy Dukes and a white tank top. Her natural tanned skin, which is used to be exposed to the Californian sun, looks healthy. The denim shorts with ragged edges show off her long legs. She wears brown leather sandals, same color as her belt.  
>A bit bored Zo sighs. "Eyes up here, boys".<br>The brothers snap out if it. It's only now that they realize they've been staring like two retards, nearly drooling. Sam recovers quickly and clears his throat, clearly ashamed. He tries to cover it up to ask her a question, but while he says the words, he realizes how stupid this might sound.  
>"You okay, Zo?", Sam checks carefully.<br>_I might look okay, but what do you think, moran?_ The words are on her lips, but she decides to give it a rest. She knows Sam is just worried and uncomfortable, he gets that way sometimes."Yeah, I'm good", she replies, not really that convincing.  
>Dean doesn't believe her. "Sure you don't wanna skip this one?"<br>But she shakes her head determined. "I wanna work".  
>Both boys respect that, Sam gets up. "Let's pay Danny and the guys a visit, they might know more about Garner".<br>All agree as he exits the room. Zoë intends to follow, but Dean stops her.  
>"We'll be right up, Sam", he tells his brother, after which he turns to Zo. "Can I talk to you for a second?"<p>

She sighs and clearly doesn't feel like talking about it.  
>"Do we have to, Dean?"<br>"Just one question", he cuts it short, realizing this is hard for her. "Abigail's death… do I have part in that?"  
>A bit shocked Zoë stares him in the eye. Well, that wasn't a question she saw coming.<br>"What do you mean by that?", she returns stunned.  
>"It's a bit of a coincidence, right? We exorcise a demon and three days later…"<br>He doesn't even finish his sentence, Zoë gets where he's going and shakes her head.  
>"It had nothing to do with you", she assures.<br>Dean is willing to except that answer, but he can't help but to think that this might be the reason why she's mad at his Dad. "And my father?"  
>A short silence, Zoë looks away and huffs.<br>"Look Dean, stop questioning. What happened to Abi stands on its self. It was just a coincidence".  
>"Says the one person who doesn't believe in such things", Dean bounces back."Maybe some demons wanted the hunters in the Sullivan family dead. Wouldn't be that strange, considering the count of exorcised they fulfilled", she brings to mind.<br>Dean looks away, he can't deny she has a point there. He decides to let it go.  
>"You're right, let's get going".<p>

Together they move outside after which he closes the door behind them. Silenced they walk down the stairs and reach the parking lot, where Sam is waiting in the Impala. Apparently Zo has decided to leave her bike, because she intends to get into Dean's Chevrolet without complaining about it. Then again, it did offer her a bed and a roof every now and then when the weather got bad over the last couple of weeks, she's warming up to the car.  
>"Hey Zo".<br>She looks over the top of the Impala into Dean's eyes before she opens the door to the backseat.  
>"You know where to find us, right?", he asks.<br>A careful smile appears on her face. He might have a big mouth and an attitude from time to time, but since the hellhound case on Whitehorse Mountain she gets to see Dean's soft side every now and then. She and the boys have been through things, a bond is building and although she knows it's a dangerous path she's following, it gives her a comfortable feeling. She starts to feel like she's not alone in this world anymore.  
>"I know", she nods grateful.<br>Satisfied they both get in and Dean starts the V8 engine under the hood. Without saying a word they leave the Villa Serena Motel and hit El Cajon Boulevard. Time to pay Cubic Inch a visit.


	10. Chapter 10

The wooden fence of Cubic inch is opened and behind it awaits a black Chevrolet Impala from the year 1967, patiently holding ground until she will be able to pass through. Danny greets them as he holds the gate and the sedan enters the yard. When Zoë gets out, a cool ocean breeze plays with her hair, cheering her up. The boys get out as well and leave the car next to one of the garages, from which different sounds of craftwork reach them. The smell of rubber, oil and gasoline, Dean almost feels like getting his hands dirty himself.  
>"How's it going, guys?" Danny walks up to them. "Follow me".<br>He opens the garage door and lets the sunbeams from outside shine a light on the jewels that are parked inside. It's an orderly mess, that's the way this garage has always been. Anyone who walks into this place for the first time would think that you'd be looking for your tools all day, but somehow it works. Bob Marley sounds from the amplifiers, singing _Here I Am_. The stars and stripes hangs in front of a broken window, posters from different car brands decorate the wall. Together with 3 page long pin up girls and supplies stocked up to the roof, not even one inch of the walls is visible. Two cars are on the bridge, one is parked under the other. Some of them are unrecognizable, completely stripped and with parts all over the place. A puddle of oil lies on the ground under a silver/white classic Datsun 240Z from 1973. Marley is working on it, currently trying to get the transmission underneath the car in one piece.

Danny's own red '02 Acura has all four wheels on the ground though, it looks like it just got out of the paint shop, the way it's shining. Now that they see the racecar up close the details become clear. The black hood, roof and spoiler with wicked red and gold graphics highlight the fine lines. The golden big rims match with the custom made interior. Like it has never left the shop the car rests there; Zo isn't even gonna ask how Danny got his wheels back from the cops. Next to the Acura they find a fine looking purple Honda CRX type R '02. The car is lowered to the ground to the point that it would be impossible to park with two wheels on the curb, but it looks fantastic. The huge spoiler on the back provides enough down force for grip during high speeds. The hood is open and Tweed is bending forward, turning a wrench. His skate jeans have dropped that far down his waist, that his crack is visible. Zoë can't help it to grin.  
>"Nice view, Tweed".<br>The tall dude looks up and only now notices Zoë next to his car. Because of the music and loud sounds of equipment in the garage, he didn't hear them walk in. He smirks before he pulls up his pants.  
>"You'd like to see more of that, wouldn't you, Daisy?", he gives her an over exaggerated wink, hinting at her shorts.<br>Zo laughs out loud. "Rather not, dude".  
>She doesn't use that word often, but Tweed is one of those guys who <em>is<em> a dude, you can't help call him that. The blonde dreadlocks, shark teeth around his neck, low shorts, he has Californian surfer written all over him. The guys catch up on her, staying behind a bit, intrigued by the whole happening in the tiny garage. Zoë smiles, she remembers coming in here for the first time herself, she didn't have enough eyes to observe it all. She can see the excitement on Dean's face, this must be his favorite job up to date; cars, chicks and California.

"So, do you guys have news?", Danny suspects.  
>"We made some progress", Sam confirms. "Ever heard of a guy named Brayden Garner?"<br>Danny doesn't need long to think, in fact he responds immediately.  
>"Yeah. Driver from San Clemente, we raced against each other a couple of times. Good guy, got killed about a year back".<br>Dean frowns, surprised that Danny is so well informed. "You were there?"  
>But the young man shakes his head. "No, I jammed the gearbox of the Acura the day before the race. It's one of the few gigs I missed".<br>"I presume we don't have to tell you where that gig was", Zoë lets him guess.  
>The pieces start to fall into place for Danny, who leans against his ride.<br>"He died on that road, didn't he? On the same road Jay crashed?"  
>All three nod and Danny looks away. This might be normal material for the hunters, but for a guy who's biggest challenge is to win a race, this is insane. He huffs in disbelief and looks them in the eye one by one.<br>"It's him?"  
>"We think so", Sam applies.<br>But Danny shakes his head. "No, Brayden wouldn't do that. Sure he raced, but he's not a killer".

"Danny, you can't compare a person with a spirit. He's stuck here and can't move on. He is frustrated, furious, driven by hate. That's how evil spirits are born. Ghosts are capable of everything, beyond your scariest dreams", Zoë tries bring to him.  
>He looks away and stares outside through the dusty window. The sills are filled with empty beer bottles, Corona. Danny feels like he could use one already.<br>"Brayden isn't the only one who died on those tracks. It was called Death road a long time ago", he brings to mind, still finding it hard to believe that a goodhearted guy could do such a thing.  
>"We're aware, but Jays car had custom paint on it from a second vehicle, it matched Brayden's Nissan", Dean fills in.<br>"That's not possible, there was nothing left of that Fairlady, Crunch said the parts were all over the… place…"  
>Danny is almost unable to finish his sentence as the words sink in. In his response he understood what Dean was actually saying. Dean smirks, it's somewhat entertaining to see how Danny's mind works, the mind of the people who have no idea of what's waiting in the dark. What he claims to be impossible is usual business for the Winchesters.<br>"Exactly".

It's the only thing the eldest brother says. Just a confirmation and nothing more. The Nissan Fairlady was there in full glory, on that road next to Jay's Mitsubishi and yet it was stored at the SDPD Vehicle Litigation and Evidence Storage, not to mention in how many pieces. By now Danny sits down on a rim and stares in the distance, flabbergasted. Abigail told him that ghosts were real, even that some mythical creatures weren't that much of a myth. She'd leave for a hunt and always returned without telling much, she never involved him. Even though Abs was the one hunting these things down, it always seemed so far away. He prayed that Abs would return from the hunt unharmed, she prayed that he wouldn't get hurt in a race. Even though he knew that there was so much out there, it never crossed his path, until now. The roads he races are haunted.  
>"This is some acid trip", he huffs.<br>"Nope, this is the real thing. You better start dealing with it, Dan", Zo advises.  
>He nods without looking at her, still thrown off his feet.<br>"How dangerous is this?", he asks, wondering what the risks are.  
>"About as dangerous as racing these streets with a 120 miles an hour; if you know what you're doing", Zoë tries to make him understand.<br>"We need to combine those two specialties", Dean realizes.  
>The only girl in the company turns around to face him with a frown on her face. "We need to do what?"<p>

"If we want to stop Brayden, we need to be in the field. We're stuck on the motive, unless Jay forgot to mention something", Dean brings to mind, giving Danny a piercing look.  
>But without questioning he rules out that possibility. "Jay told me everything about what happened. He's my best friend, he would've told me if he thought someone was coming for him".<br>"And what about the night Garner died?", Sam ponders. "Was he there?"  
>Dan nods confirming. "He raced him".<br>Now he has their attention.  
>"Who else raced him?", the youngest Winchester asks, trying to put it together in his head.<br>"Crunch and Juaxoo, the four of them. Jay was in the lead, Brayden was second when he crashed, Crunch was the first to find what was left of his car".  
>"So maybe Garner is after everyone who raced that night", Zo brainstorms. "When is the next race?"<br>"We never know", Danny acknowledges. "We don't set a time 'till the last possible moment, to stay ahead of the cops".  
>"We need to make sure that Crunch and Juaxoo are not racing", Zoë states.<br>"Crunch won't be a problem", Danny looks over at the tall Afro American. "Juaxoo will be a bit harder to convince".  
>"Let him race, one squirt eye more or less won't matter", Dean huffs, still pissed about his insult towards the Impala.<br>"Dean", Sam warns with a glare.  
>His brother shrugs, mumbles something about his car, then shuts up.<p>

"What if Brayden Garner isn't after the racers which challenged him the night of his death?", Zoë keeps all their options open. "What if he doesn't want anyone to race?"  
>"That wouldn't make sense, it's been over a week since Jay crashed and everyone else who raced since the reopened that road is still walking", Sam doubts that option.<br>"Maybe he's attached to the road", Dean brings forward.  
>"Excuse me, 'attached'?"<br>Confused Danny looks from one to the other, he's not following. Zoë starts to explain.  
>"A ghost is here because there's something left of him here. A body, bones, even some blood is enough to keep a vengeful spirit away from the afterlife. When it stays behind, it usually appears at the scene of death. When it's attached to the location, the ghost can't leave that place. That's how hauntings start".<br>Danny takes it in, the hunters can see that he's trying to get everything straight.  
>"And how do you get a ghost to move on?"<br>"You burn whatever is left of the body", Dean answers.  
>Puzzled Dan looks him in the eye. "Brayden was cremated".<br>A short silence, Zoë lets out a huff. Great, the more she wants this case to be over, the longer it's seems to take.  
>"That's just fantastic", she sighs.<p>

"How come he's still here?", Dan doesn't get it. "You're telling me that they didn't burn it all?"  
>"Yep", Zoë confirms and checks her cell and intends to leave.<br>"Where are you going?", Dean follows her with his gaze as she walks back to the entrance of the garage.  
>"I'm gonna torch that Nissan Fairlady", Zo lets him know and then turns to Danny. "Can I borrow a car?"<br>Danny rummages in his pocket and takes out a key with a key fob of a Dodge logo on it.  
>"The pick-up is in front", he throws the key at her after which Zo skillfully catches it with one hand.<br>She exits with a playful smile on her face. "Thanks".  
>The three men left continue their conversation.<br>"What if there's no blood or tissue in the car?", Dean asks out loud.  
>Danny follows his gaze at Sam, he'd like to know that as well.<br>"Then it's somewhere on the road", the youngest sighs. "Which will be like searching for a needle in about a hundred haystacks".  
>"So what then? You can't solve this?", Danny presumes disappointed.<br>"Oh we will solve this", Dean assures with a smirk. "Just not the way we planned we would. There's one way to find out if burning that Nissan's enough".  
>Sam waits for an answer. "How?"<br>A sparkle appears in Dean's piercing green eyes. It might not be Zoë's favorite case now that the past is catching up with her, but it will end up high in his charts. Brayden has only shown himself during a race, so if they want to put to a test rather this case is over, they need to get out on that road.  
>A grin that characterizes Dean Winchester; it's clear that he's up to no good.<br>"We race".


End file.
